Wrong Number
by Quamtana
Summary: AU. Quinn and Sam meet via an accidental phone call. They continue to communicate with one another through texts, emails and IM's. Will they develop feelings for one another? What happens when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fanfic ever! Please be nice and I apologize for any errors or mistakes. Please review and I'll be open to any ideas suggested as to how to continue the story. **

**This is AU, Quinn and Sam have never met and they are both the same age for the sake of the story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fox or Glee or any characters and plots used in the show. **

* * *

Quinn pulled out her phone and unlocked it, before opening up the phone app and typing in the number of her best friend. She pressed the call button and brought the phone up to her ear.

It rung a total of three times before the person on the other line picked up the phone. "Okay, so I'm kinda nervous about tonight and I was thinking you could.." Quinn's small ramble was interrupted by a cough. A man's cough in particular. _Crap_.

"I uh think you may have called the wrong number.." Quinn mentally slapped herself, her face reddening almost immediately. She always hated even the smallest of embarrassing things.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must've accidentally pressed the wrong number.."

"That's okay.." He mumbled on the other line, clearly not annoyed or affected by the phone call. To Quinn, she felt as though he was smiling on the other line. It made her smile in turn. She heard the beep of the phone call ending leave the speakers and lowered the phone to her lap, deciding to text Santana as opposed to calling her this time, afraid she may just call the wrong number again.

_Ugh, I trued calling you and must've entered the wrong number cause I called some random guy:/ _

_You should know my number by now Q! (; Did he sound hot?_

Quinn rolled her eyes. Typical Santana.

_San..._

_Fine, fine. What did you call me for?_

_Tonight. I'm so nervous! What if I stuff up something?!_

Tonight was the girls' first cheerleading performance. It wasn't anything big, just a football game, and Quinn grew up doing what felt like thousands of dance recitals and competitions, but Quinn couldn't help feel anxious.

_Don't worry about it Q, if you want I can come over? _

_That'd be awesome San, :)_

_Be there in 10. _

Quinn placed her phone on her bedside table and changed into her Cheerios uniform. They had two whole hours before they had to leave but Quinn wanted to look perfect, and she knew she'd need this time to do so.

* * *

_How'd it go?_

_Excuse me?_

_Tonight. You said you were nervous, so how'd it go?_

Realization hit Quinn that this must've been the guy Quinn accidentally called earlier that night.

_It went good, I guess. _

_So do I get to know what exactly it was?_

_Depends, do I get to know your name?_

_Sam. _

_Cheerleading. _

_Ahh...so you're a cheerleader? _

_No, I was just cheerleading for the sake of it -.- of course I am. _

_Ha ha you're hilarious._

_Thank you, I'll be here all night. _

_Really? Shouldn't you be getting to bed soon? I'm sure it's past your bedtime!_

_I'm not five Sam._

_Really? My mistake._

_Now who's the comedian?_

_I'd love to say me but I still think you hold that position. _

_I hope when you say that Sam you mean it in a good way. _

_Of course I do. _

_You know, I think this is a bit unfair..._

_What is? That I'm more humorous than you?_

_There you go again. No. The fact that I don't know your name. _

_Why don't we keep it a mystery for now?_

_I told you my name...Tell me something else about yourself then. _

_I told you I'm a cheerleader, we're even now. _

_Fine...how about we play a game?_

_I'm nervous. What kinda game?_

_20 questions. Nothing too personal, nothing inappropriate. _

_Done. But it's kinda late, how bout 10? Who starts?_

_Sure, and you can._

_Hmm...Favorite color? _

_Really? Blue. _

_Typical. Your turn now. _

_Favorite song.._

_At the moment? Tough..Isn't She Lovely or Stay by Rihanna. What about you?_

_You're coming up with some real original ideas here. I guess anything Michael Jackson. _

_Give me a break, I'm exhausted after tonight. _

_Excuses excuses. Pets?_

_None. Play any sports?_

_Football. _

_Wow I never would of guessed. _

_Are you always this sarcastic?_

_Depends. And that counts as your question;) One word to describe yourself. _

_...lips. Siblings?_

_Okay then..One older sister. You?_

_One little brother and one little sister. Summer or winter?_

_Summer. Definitely. Last television show you watched?_

_Family guy. Favorite store?_

_Forever 21. Favorite movie?_

_Avatar. Do you cook?_

_Yes - but nothing too fancy. Favorite subject?_

_Music and Astronomy. You?_

_Now whose got original questions?;) Music and Dance. Music? Do you sing or play an instrument?_

_You asked me like three questions just then! Yes and yes. And to save you a question - guitar. Do you read?_

_All the time. Morning or night?_

_Night. I think we passed ten questions.._

_You have one more, make it good. _

_What's your name?_

_Not telling! _

_But it's not fair! _

_Too bad._

_Fine. _

_If I want to make it on time to school, I'm gonna have to get to sleep, so goodnight Sam!_

_Same here, night person who I still don't know the name of!_

With that, Quinn smiled softly to herself and placed down the phone. She didn't know why she even bothered replying to him the fact she had no idea who he was, but their small conversation made her smile. She shut her bedroom door and changed into her pajamas before getting ready for bed. She smiled softly to herself as she turned of the light and crawled into bed. It was nice talking to Sam.

* * *

**Okay so this is the first chapter (duh..) I know it's short, but I'll try and update it soon, any reviews and constructive criticism/complements would be appreciated. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so thanks for the reviews guys!:) I'm taking in your suggestions J.D Toulouse. Sorry it was confusing with the texts! I fixed it up in this chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fox or Glee or any of the characters and plots used in the show. **

* * *

It had been two days since the last text between her and Sam, and for some reason she wanted him to text her. Badly. She was too nervous to send one first, and every spare chance she got she was checking her phone to see if he had messaged her. She seemed desperate, and even Santana caught on to that, but...it was just that she enjoyed the small conversation with Sam.

It wasn't amounting to anything serious, like the blonde actually had feelings for him. Quinn didn't really believe one could develop such over messages. Anyway, she barely knew the boy apart from their round of 20 Questions.

She was moving slowly through the McKinley halls, lost in her thoughts when someone gently nudged her. She looked up to see Santana staring at her.

"Quinn what is up? You've been blanking out all day." The Latina crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Quinn knew Santana wasn't messing around, and she knew she couldn't lie to her. She was her best friend.

Quinn sighed and gave in, there was no point in trying to brush off the subject anyway. This was Santana. "Y'know how the other night I said I tried calling you but ended up putting in the wrong number?"

"Yeah?" A frown crossed over her face in confusion. _What did that have to do with anything? _Santana thought.

"Well that night we started texting and got to know each other a bit...I know it sounds stupid but I was kinda hoping he would've sent me something back already." Quinn looked down at her feet, nervous as to what her reaction would be. Would she even care?

"Wait, so you're daydreaming about some guy - that you've never met before - just because it's been a few days before he texted?"

"See you think it's stupid!" Quinn pursed her lips in annoyance, knowing that she shouldn't have said anything. It was true though. It was pathetic.

"Q, who cares? You have guys left, right and centre asking you to go out on a date, why do you care about that guy in particular?" Quinn rolled her eyes. Only Santana would care about how many guys as opposed to what they are actually like. Majority of guys at McKinley were jerks.

"Forget it, I'll see you at Cheerios practice.." The blonde sighed in defeat, walking off to her next class. She didn't even hear Santana try and stop her from walking away. _Wow Santana, thanks for caring so much._

* * *

_Sam: Vanilla or chocolate?_

_Quinn: What? You disappear for two days and come back with a question like that?!_

_Sam: This is serious. Vanilla or Chocolate?_

_Quinn: Fine. Chocolate. Why?_

_Sam: Cause I wanted ice cream but I didn't know what flavor to get. _

_Quinn: Wow Sam. _

_Sam: Did I miss something?_

_Quinn: You're a dork, you know that? I can't believe you right now. How is that important?_

_Sam: Yes I do, I'm glad you see that. And it's important to me okay._

_Quinn: I'm sorry, I didn't realize that ice-cream was such a life or death situation. _

_Sam: I never said it was, I just said it was important. _

_Quinn: I rest my case. _

_Sam: Good. Hey you know what..._

_Quinn- What?_

_Sam: You still haven't told me your name. _

_Quinn: We agreed I was going to keep it a mystery. _

_Sam: No, YOU agreed that. _

_Quinn:I'm still not telling you. _

_Sam: Are you always this stubborn?_

_Quinn: Are you always this persistent?_

_Sam: Touché. _

_Quinn: So where were you?_

_Sam: What do you mean?_

_Quinn: I mean when you abandoned me!_

_Sam: Geez, I'm sorry I didn't realize you cared so much about me. I was caught up with work. _

_Quinn: I never said I cared...What work?_

_Sam: I never said you did, you implied it. School work. _

_Quinn: Did not. That stinks. _

_Sam: Did too. Tell me about it!_

_Quinn: Are we really going to argue over these? Let's be mature adults about this and drop the subject. _

_Sam: I'll take that as forfeit. _

_Quinn: Whatever. _

_Quinn: I have to go. _

_Sam: What? Where?_

_Quinn: Try not to miss me too much. I'm going out to the cinemas with friends. _

_Sam: That's going to be difficult. What kind of friends?_

_Quinn: I know it will be, just stay strong. And no need to get too jealous now Sam, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm going with my best friend. _

_Sam: Phew! I was getting worried there! Don't get home too late now missy!_

_Quinn: It's Friday. _

_Sam: I still expect you to be home at a decent hour. _

_Quinn: Yes father. _

_Sam: Why are you so fluent in sarcasm?_

_Quinn: One of my many talents. _

_Sam: I look forward to hearing about those other 'many talents'. _

_Quinn: Who said you will?_

_Sam: Me. Now go have fun!_

_Quinn: We'll see, and thanks:)_

After sending the last message Quinn couldn't seem to wipe the grin off her face. It appeared at the first text and remained the entire conversation. She checked the time and jumped up off the couch, not realizing how quickly the time had passed. Santana would be at her's in less than half an hour and she wasn't even ready, and to top it off she knew she would be interrogated as to why the sudden mood change. _Oh well..._

* * *

**Okay, so once again it is a short update, I do apologize but I find it easier to update this way. Thank you for reading and reviewing, and for the ideas. I look into adding them in!:) And again, constructive criticism and compliments are appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Chapter Four, it's short, I apologize! I promise to update again ASAP!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fox or Glee or any of the characters or plots used in the show. **

* * *

Dear...You, I guess.

I've been trying to figure out why you don't want me to figure out your name. Are you some wanted fugitive? Don't worry, if you are I'm totally cool with that.

Also, I'm cooking for my family tonight, any suggestions or recipes?

From Sam.

P.S keep it simple. I'm no masterchef.

Dear Sam,

Of course not! And I think you should give up. Maybe if we ever meet, I might tell you my name, but until then let's keep it secretive.

Well I have no idea what you are capable of and what your family enjoys so I'm probably no help at all, but if it were me, I'd settle for pasta.

You said you sing and play guitar right? When can I hear you?

From Me.

Dear 'Me',

If you won't tell me then at least give me something to call you. How bout princess? You seem to be a royal pain sometimes.

I know I know. Hopefully I can make pasta without stuffing it up. Is it simple?

I'll have to think about that. Just because I do that doesn't mean I'm any good. What about you? Will I ever get to see you dance?

From Your Prince.

Dear Conceited Prince,

I am not a royal pain! You should be thankful I haven't left okay. Or do you want me to leave?

Yes. And if it does fail, make sure to have that Pre-made pasta crap on standby.

I still want to hear you. And I'll have to think about that one...

From Princess?

Dear ?

Okay, I don't want you to leave, I'm enjoying this. OH! I know...Sunshine. Is that in any way offensive?

That's genius! Thanks!

How bout we make a deal. If I send you a recording of me, you have to do the same.

From Prince _Charming_.

Dear 'Charming',

That could work. And the last nickname wasn't offensive until you said how you came up with it. So I'm not sure on that.

Well your welcome. :)

What if I sing instead of dance?

From The Light of Your Life.

Dear Sunshine,

No, I wasn't thinking of it in an offensive way at all! So that's a good one?

I'd be fine with you singing, but if I have to play an instrument then you do too. It's only fair.

From, Your Lucky Charm;)

Dear Delusional Sam,

Since when have you been a lucky charm? I think you need to change this.

And yes, I'm fine with Sunshine for now!

What if I can't play an instrument? And if you really don't want to then you don't have to. I just wanted to hear you.

From Your Sunshine.

Dear Sunshine,

I've always been your lucky charm okay. Lets be real here.

If you can't then you can't! I'll send you an audio sometime this week okay - I may or may not play guitar.

From Sam.

P.S If I keep emailing you I'm not going to get to cooking. (Not that I'm really complaining...) So I'm going to have to leave you! I'll text you after though!

* * *

Quinn and Sam had been contacting each other all week. She was surprised by how often they talked to each other and every chance she got was checking her phone to see if he messages her. 80% of the time he had. It was only a few days ago that they exchanged emails, Sam saying that he was about to run out of credit. She didn't mind - she was too.

After every conversation Quinn had with Sam she found herself glowing, and Santana noticed that too. She shared with the brunette everything that had happened with the two and seeing how Quinn was always so happy talking to Sam, she didn't question their friendship. It was unusual, and potentially dangerous, but Quinn wasn't affected by it.

* * *

**Okay so this is sort of a 'filler' chapter, getting them a bit closer. So I was thinking of of bringing Sam in as a background figure in Quinn's life. E.g a teacher, mutual friend, related to a friend. I was thinking maybe they could meet and become close friends/enemies. Like Quinn's a bitch to Sam in RL but over the messages is completely different or they both have mutual feelings for one another in RL and ask advice to each other over the messages. Any suggestions would be great thank you!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter! Thank you all for your kind reviews and input, I am considering all your ideas!**

**So this chapter, Sam comes in and let's just say as good as he is at impressions, he doesn't do first impressions that well...**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fox or Glee or and of the plots or characters used in the show. **

* * *

It was his first day at McKinley, and he'd be lying if he said he wasn't scared shitless. Being the new kid you're automatically an outcast, let alone trying to fit in with the right crowd.

He made his way to the office to get his time table and locker number, passing through the corridors as though he was invisible to his peers. It seemed that no-one here really cared there was a new student. Once he had everything he needed from the office he headed to his locker. He was putting his books into his locker when he saw all the students in the corridor parting like the Red Sea.

Three girl's strode down the middle of the corridor, wearing what Sam presumed was the school's cheerleading outfit. He supposed that they were part of the 'popular' group judging by the reaction of the students, and sticking to the stereotypical popular crowd, they were probably bitches too. He shook his head at the labels in schools.

Sam turned back to his locker, taking his first class' book and shutting the door. Glancing at the crumpled sheet in his hand, he tried to figure out exactly where his next class was.

"Need some help?" The blonde lifted his gaze from the timetable and turned to where the voice was coming from. "I'm Artie," The boy in the wheelchair said, sticking out his hand for Sam to take.

"Sam, Sam Evans" He said with a small, goofy grin. "Actually yeah..Do you know where, Mrs Thompson's class is?" He squinted at the page, hoping he had said the correct teacher.

"Down the hall, turn left and it should be the second door on your right. She'll have short hair and black glasses if that helps.." Artie pointed in the direction where Sam had to go as he spoke before giving the blonde a friendly smile.

Sam gladly returned the smile and nodded at his directions. "It does a lot, thanks Artie, I better get to class, hate to be late on my first day" A light chuckle left the lips of the blonde and after giving a small wave, he disappeared into the crowd, heading off to class.

* * *

She heard there was going to be a new student today. Apparently he was in her Maths class, not that it bothered her the slightest. She rarely cared for new students, they never became popular enough for her to care. That's how it's always been.

"So Q, I was thinking we should head to the mall after school, then you and Britt can come to mine." Santana turned to the blonde who was currently reapplying her make-up, leaning against the wall beside the sinks.

"You know how my parent's don't like me staying over on school nights San.." Quinn replied, packing away her makeup and putting it back in her bag. "But I can try.."

"Perfect. But...you can't message that guy." As much as she loved seeing her friend happy, she wished they weren't always in contact. Whenever they went out together Quinn was checking her phone constantly.

"Fine.." Quinn grumbled, not too pleased with her rule, but still willing to stick by it. Their conversation was ended with the bell ringing, earning a groan from each cheerleader. They both left the bathroom - very slowly - and headed to their next class; Maths.

* * *

They were supposably late and had earned a detention in return but Santana complained saying that they were on the other side of the school - which in fact they weren't at all - and the teacher changed the detention to a warning. Making their way to their seats, Quinn spotted the new guy. He was blonde and had a bieber-cut, 'probably just trying to make up for the fact his mouth to face ratio is way off' Santana had pointed out as they took their seats.

It was halfway through the class when Quinn felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned around and frowned seeing it was the new guy. "Can I help you?" Her tone was icy, and immediately he backed away a little but Quinn didn't care. She didn't owe him anything so why would she have to be nice?

"Sorry, I was just gonna ask if you could be a bit quieter, I can't hear the teacher.." Sam heard the two girl's laugh softly at his request, the blonde turning around and ignoring him completely. "Thanks.. " He whispered to himself, rolling his eyes at the two's inconsiderate ways. _What bitches. _

He had heard of the Ice Queen Quinn Fabray within the first few hours of being at the school. She was blonde, she was beautiful and she was a complete bitch. He didn't quite believe anyone until now.

He tried to focus solely on the teacher but the two girls' conversation drowned out any words leaving her mouth. It was hard enough for the blonde to keep his grades up already, but having these girls chat and giggle every single fucking second was really starting to irritate him. He leaned forward between the two, hoping this time the message would get through to them.

"Look, all you have to do is keep it quiet for 20 more min-"

"Sam, is it? Look, I don't know how things went in your old school, but here we don't talk when the teacher is talking." _Was she serious? Was she really getting mad at me? _Sighing in defeat, Sam mumbled an apology ti the teacher and slouched back in his seat, giving up on trying to listen and doodling in his book, not like anyone would care anyway.

* * *

Sam. It made her heart skip a beat. He had the same name as the guy she had been texting for the past two weeks. She knew this wasn't the time to even be thinking about him, but after hearing the new boy's name she had an urge to talk to Sam. She pulled out her phone into her lap and sent an SMS to him.

_Quinn: I wish you could save me from this hell-hole right now!_

Sam felt the short vibration in his pocket and pulled out his phone, smiling as he saw he had a text from the girl he's been messaging.

_Sam: What's up sunshine? _

_Quinn: I'm stuck in school. I need an escape from here. It's torture!_

_Sam: What about another game?_

_Quinn: I guess that's better than this! What game?_

_Sam: Would you rather?_

_Quinn: Anything to kill time! I started last time - you start this time._

_Sam: Okay, would you rather...lick peanut butter off a hobo's foot or be in jail for a week?_

_Quinn: Gross! Be in a jail for a week! Would you rather go back in time or to the future?_

_Sam: Ancient history was never my thing. Future! Would you rather spend a night camping or in a hotel?_

_Quinn: Hotel, duh. Would you rather have loads of friends or 1 million dollars?_

_Sam: Hmm...friends. Would you rather be able to fly or read minds?_

It went on like this for a few more minutes, both students oblivious to anything other than the phone in their lap. Santana tried talking to Quinn again but gave up, seeing it was no use. The questions stayed the same for a while, stupid and pointless, until Quinn said she had to go, Santana bugging her that there was only a few more minutes till the end of class.

As soon as the bell rang Sam was quick to get out of the classroom, making his way to his locker to put away his books. He sighed as he knew the day was almost over and shut his locker, turning around to meet with three cheerleaders, two of which were in his class.

"Listen up Guppy lips, you're new here so we'll let you off with a warning this time, but I think you need to know where you stand." Sam gulped thickly at Santana's words, backing up against the locker slowly.

"I-I'm sorry about in class it was just-"

"Shut your mouth and listen up. We are the top bitches at this school, and you, you're the new kid. You sit at the bottom of the food chain and you stay there. You don't talk to us, you don't look at us and you sure as hell don't repeat what you did in class before. Got it?" Quinn glared at Sam, crossing her arms over her chest as she finished speaking. Quinn always had a need to feel more powerful than others, and new kids were the easiest targets, especially when they bring it upon themselves.

"Got it." Sam confirmed, nodding his head slowly. He watched as the three Cheerios left him and once they were out of sight, let out a deep breathe. One day and he's already gotten on their bad side. _Great_. He sighed and picked up his phone, sending a quick message to the girl before slipping it back into his pocket and heading out to the cafeteria.

_Sam: I can guarantee you that you're having a better day than me. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Welp! It feels like it's been so long! Sorry this took a bit longer than the others, I was caught up with work. Hope you guys enjoy!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fox or Glee, or any of the plots or characters used in the show.**

* * *

_He's tall, with long chocolate brown hair, and a ripped body. Around 23 years old. He's probably a big beach bum too. Tan. Definitely tan. And a birthmark on his right hip. He's got a voice like velvet and god, his eyes. They're green and blue swirls of absolute perfection. He has a cute, shy smile - slightly lopsided. He surfs, a lot. And works out a lot too, but his main passion is music. Probably country or maybe he's into that reggae st-_

"Quinn?! Were you even listening to me?" Santana whipped her head around at the blonde, a frown crossing her face.

"She was probably daydreaming 'bout that guy.." Brittany said, looking up to see if her assumption was correct.

Quinn looked down at her feet, knowing she was caught but just hoping the two girls didn't catch on to her small blush. It wasn't her fault. The two have been trying on different shoes for the past hour and Quinn was bored. "I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what? Or more specifically who?" The Latina asked with a small smirk, knowing already exactly what she was thinking of. "Just say his name Q."

"Sam.." The blonde mumbled practically inaudibly, earning an 'I knew it' from Brittany. Santana just rolled her eyes at the answer, even though she knew it was coming.

"When are you going to get over this guy Quinn?" She said with a sigh, taking off the red pumps she had been trying on. "You've known him for what? A week? Get over it. For all you know he could be some serial killer."

"Is he a cereal killer Quinn?" Brittany asked seriously with a small gasp, her eyes widening at the thought of him being one.

"No Britt, he isn't. And Santana, could you perhaps have a little faith? I'm not dating the guy, he just makes me happy."

"Nuh uh, shopping, singing, messing around with us makes you happy. This, this Sam guy has made you fall in love with him in less than a fortnight. Just admit it okay." The brunette knew she was right. She was always right.

Quinn knew it. She did. But she just couldn't admit it. She didn't _really_ know the guy, how would she have fallen in love with him? After rolling her eyes at the comment, Quinn quickly took the chance to change the subject.

"I think you should get the red pumps, they make you look hot."

"Let's be real Q, I'd be hot in anything." The previous conversation was instantly dropped at the compliment, and Quinn smiled inwardly, thankful she didn't have to sit through a lecture of Santana talking about Sam.

* * *

Sam was a complete bunch of emotions that day. He was tired from staying up the night before, just waiting for a single text from the girl, and worried that something may have happened to her. Usually every single night she'd send him an email or a text, even if it was something short. He was also a bit, well...scared. Those three girls from the day before have been continuously on his nerves from the beginning of school, and he was sure he was going to snap, he was just afraid of what would happen when he did.

In the classes he shared with them, they purposely took the seats around him, chatting across him rather loudly. When he offered to switch seats with one of them to sit together, they completely ignored him. They were even reaching across him to send notes to one another. _What, we're they still in primary school?_

In English, Sam was furiously taking down notes as quickly as possible, already behind because the girls were constantly distracting him, when he felt a tap on his right shoulder.

It was the Quinn Fabray. He shot his head up in her direction, ready to snap at whatever she was about to do. "I can't really see with Audrey in front of me, would I be able to copy your notes, please?" Sam didn't know why, but before he could stop himself he was nodding and handing his book over to her. He mentally cursed once it was in her possession. It was as though she had this power over him he didn't even know of.

He heard her mutter a quiet "Crap.." and turned his head to see her shaking her pen rapidly. "I think it's dead, is it okay if I borrow your pen?" He was resistant this time to even answer, but seeing as he wasn't even using it - only because she had his book - he pushed it slightly to her side of the desk, letting out a sigh as he did.

She had his pen for the rest of the lesson, and it wasn't 'till he heard the bell ring he noticed that he didn't get down the rest of the notes. He knew it wasn't a huge deal, but it was all the small things that added together. Those girl's were pissing him off. Slowly, he packed away his things, reaching to her side of the desk to grab his pen when he realized it was gone. He checked under the table and on the chairs before letting out an inward groan. "Bitch stole my pen." He mumbled through gritted teeth, rolling his eyes at the girl as she disappeared out the classroom.

* * *

_Sam: What do you do if someone's purposely trying to piss you off?_

Quinn pressed her lips together at the text. They'd never really spoken about anything too serious before, so she honestly didn't know what to reply.

_Quinn: That depends, is it a girl or a guy?_

_Sam: Girl. _

_Quinn: Have you done anything to her in the past?_

_Sam: No, nothing. _

_Quinn: Then why is she being a cow to you? _

_Sam: I don't know._

_Quinn: Ask her. _

_Sam: Like she'd tell me. _

_Quinn: You'd be surprised._

_Sam: I'll think about it. _

_Quinn: Don't let her bother you okay? And if she is, think of __me!_

_Sam: You seem to be the only person making me smile like an idiot lately, you know that right? _

_Quinn: I try my best to make people smile:)_

_Sam: Well you succeeded. I'll talk to you tomorrow?_

_Quinn: Definitely :) x_

It was risky adding the _x_ at the end of the text, but Quinn sent it anyway. She always did that with her friends, and Sam was her friend too, right? So it seemed fitting. She just hoped he didn't look into it too much.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Leave a review and tell me:) In the next few chapters I'm going to go further into Quinn bullying Sam, and their relationship through the texts is going develop into something a bit more serious - and no not a relationship yet.**


End file.
